


Phel's First Snowdown

by indragrim



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Sett - Freeform, Sort Of, aphelios - Freeform, aphelios the weapon of the faithful, cocky fur daddy, sad moon boy, sett the boss, sett x aphelios, settphel, they said gay rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indragrim/pseuds/indragrim
Summary: What if we kissed in front of the Baron pit?(SettPhel, I got this idea this morning after seeing cute fanart. Merry Christmas!)
Relationships: Sett/Aphelios (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	Phel's First Snowdown

It was the day of Snowdown, and the score was tied, both teams having three towers left standing. The Rift was adorned with a fresh layer of snow, and there were various lights, as well as other decorations to compliment the warzone. Most teammates adorned various outfits fitting for the holiday. 

Aphelios had arrived from out of fountain, feeling his sister’s presence at his side as he left the area with a quick sprint. The Baron Nashor was open, and it was the one thing that got in-between the enemy team, and a flawless Victory. 

Aphelios had spent most of the game with his best attempts to avoid the “fed Sett” on the enemy team. The taller Vastaya being just as strong as himself at the moment, nearly equal in score as well. The two had seen each other a few times since the match started, the one time Sett had actually  _ gotten  _ close to him, was that one time near the dragon pit, but thankfully, Sona was able save Aphelios with her quick thinking. The Lunari wouldn’t have a clue what to do if Sett got close to him, not that Sett would’ve logically had an effect on Aphelios, it’s just that, the brawler was  _ rather  _ distracting. Not just because he was  _ clearly  _ not dressed for the cold weather—

_ “Aphelios _ ,  _ we’ve been asked to place a ward in the Baron Nashor’s pit.”  _ Alune’s voice echoed at his side, the marksman nodded in response. 

Aphelios held out his hand, and a warding totem appeared, as the marksman dropped the ward by the edge of the walls of the Baron pit, he’d glanced up to see the Baron hiss as him, it was wearing a Santa hat, its other heads wearing earmuffs, that was kind of nice, actually—

Aphelios smiled lightly at this, fog coming off of his breath as he managed a small huff of amusement. He’d heard a set footsteps behind him, any color in the marksman’s face had left as his gaze turned to the sound. Aphelios stared wide-eyed for a moment, then eased his posture, standing up straight as he’d narrowed his eyes. 

It was Sett. 

The brawler had stood there with a smirk on his stubbled face, one hand on his hip. “Hey, gotcha.”

Aphelios slid his foot back in the moment, raising Severum at Sett. There was a challenge in the marksman’s gaze, this only caused Sett to laugh a bit cockily.   
  


Sett cracked his knuckles, and rolled his shoulders. He popped his neck in the process, stretched his arms. “You got guts, moonboy, I like that.  _ Let’s see how your guns hold out against mine. _ ” The Vastaya started crossing the river toward Aphelios, the golden knuckles of his gloves starting to take a glow, as well as the tips of the fur on his coat starting to take the same shimmer as well. 

Aphelios, stood straight for a moment, posing his hand in front of his face, radiating with confidence right then and there. Just as the two had drawn both of their hands back, Sett heard a familiar noise. He was pinged? He’d stopped, and looked around. “Pause.” Sett had said, raising his hand for a short second. Aphelios stopped, confusion upon his features as the Lunari narrowed his eyes. 

The marksman looked over his shoulder, seeing Alune had just about the same expression he had at the moment. The two looked at each other, then shrugged. Aphelios went back to his idle stance, eyes starting to wander out of, well, boredom. He’d looked up to see Sett standing there, staring, staring at something…    
  
He was staring up at the Baron, Aphelios turned to look up well, and as he did so, he’d crossed his arms. And tilted his head. There was something hanging out of the Baron Nashor’s mouth. Alune had placed a hand over her mouth. Clearly, she knew something Aphelios wasn’t catching on to.    
  


Sett had turned to Aphelios, and shrugged. “Alright. Looks like the Baron got both of us.” He’d let out a sigh, a slight shade of pink on his face for a short moment. Aphelios furrowed his brow, mouth open as if he wanted to say something-   
  


_ It’s just a plant, is the plant bad?  _ The Lunari thought, he’d looked at Sett again, only to see Sett had gotten close to him now. Only a foot between the two, “Alright, get over here. I’ve never backed down from a fight, I won’t back down from this one.” Sett had reached out for Aphelios, leaving the marksman to take a step back, eyes widening. Why wasn’t Alune doing anything? Why wasn’t  _ Aphelios  _ doing anything- Sett is going to use his ultimate on him-

Yet Sett didn’t.

Sett didn’t do anything like that at all, not in the slightest. Instead, the brawler had placed a hand on Aphelios’ thin waist, the other on his back. This was different from the bear hug he’d use before he’d use his Show Stopper- 

Panic, Aphelios was wide eyed, and he’d felt like he’d been stunned.

Sett leaned in, and kissed Aphelios right then. The Lunari dipped back in his arms. The marksman could hear an audible gasp from Alune, and the possible gasps of his other teammates on the Rift. Even the enemy team, who knows, probably even the Scuttle Crab made a noise at the sight. 

With a bright red face, Aphelios had eased his form, reaching up to rest his hand on the back of Sett’s neck, hand resting atop the big scruff of fur from the other man’s collar. 

Although his heart was pounding heavily in his chest, and a rather hazy mind, Aphelios closed his eyes, and pressed back into the kiss. The rough feeling of the stubble on Sett’s chin felt different while pressed against the Lunari’s own soft skin. A weird kind of different, and Aphelios couldn’t even begin to pinpoint how nice Sett’s lips had felt. His heart may have fluttered right then and there. If it was anyone else... they’d be dead. No question. But this was Sett, Sett was…

The brawler had pulled back from the kiss, and smirked. His face dusted a light shade of pink. “Huh, not bad, moonboy.” He said lightly. Aphelios had never noticed just noticed how bright Sett’s eyes were, seeing they were the first things in sight after he opened his own eyes.

The Lunari was breathless, and from the way Alune had covered her face, she knew Aphelios was tempted to kiss Sett again, just one more time-

Sett had placed the marksman upright, laughing a bit as he’d noticed just how  _ astounded  _ Aphelios was at the moment. The brooding Lunar assassin, left dazed by the pit boss from Ionia. Sett could say he felt proud at that point in time. 

“Alright, show’s over. Since we’re here already, I’ll give you a five second head start. You’re probably going to want to call your team over,” He grinned, that same cocky grin that can often be seen on his face, “you’re gonna need all the help you can get if you want to stop me from getting that Baron.” 

The Baron, seeing the two argue over it, did a spit take. The mistletoe hanging out of its mouth falling off into the river somewhere. It roared, and snarled. A ward from the other side of the wall had already been placed. 

Aphelios, snapping out of his thoughts in response to this threat, had let out a huff. The look on his face was no longer distant, now? It was a determined look. “Heh.” Aphelios managed a small laugh, taking a battle stance again. Alune had recovered from what she’d just witnessed, clearing her throat as she formed Gravitum in her hands, and held it out to Aphelios. With a piercing gaze, Aphelios mouthed two words,  _ “Bring it.” _

After one Baron, and twenty minutes later, the game had finally ended. Aphelios had prepared himself to leave the Rift with Alune, his teammates exchanging high-fives from a well earned victory. Aphelios must admit, he found himself lost in thought more and more as he’d thought about Sett. Seeing the brawler had left almost right away... He must not like losing. 

_ “Aphelios, it looks like you’ve received something. A gift.”  _ Alune had spoke, drawing the Lunari out of his thoughts. Looking up, there was indeed something there, a sphere of light. The marksman reached out to grab it, seeing that in his hand, was now what looked like… an envelope. The wax seal was that of something that may have been some kind of beast, an animal. It was a gold seal, the envelope being decorated with gold accents as well. Aphelios had broken the seal, eyes narrowing slightly when he noticed a card. More gold accents, and it was that same icon again on the front of the card. Aphelios pulled the item out of the envelope, it was tied shut with a red ribbon. Undoing the ribbon, and opening the card, Aphelios’ dark eyed grazed along the black card-stock of the paper, reading the gold etched text inside of the card. He’d raised his brows, heart racing just a bit within his chest as he can now guess just what this strange invitation was. And who may have sent it…

_ “The Boss calls. You got his attention. You’ll be seeing him soon.” _

It was as if Aphelios had been stunned all over again, leaving a concerned Alune to slightly panic at the sight of her brother. She thinks he stopped breathing. 

_ “Aphelios? Aphelios! Are you okay? Brother-”  _ Alune had placed both hands on Aphelios’ face, tapping on his cheek softly. 

His first Snowdown on the Rift, and it was already one to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrimas. Merry Chrysler.


End file.
